


Finding You (a Newt fanfic) - The Maze Runner

by Jakez_cooter



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakez_cooter/pseuds/Jakez_cooter
Summary: Artemis wakes up in the box but what happens when she’s not the only one there and she finds out that where she’s headed there’s only one person and secrets that are needed to be unfolded?(This summary sucks ass sorry) (Artemis; goddess of hunter and protector)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Finding You (a Newt fanfic) - The Maze Runner

CHAPTER 1:   
Artemis woke up with a huge gasp as she felt the surface underneath her start to ascend with a jolt. As she looked around the only thing she saw was the darkness that had engulfed her moments before she woke up, she could smell the familiar smell of petroleum and oil that burnt it’s way into her nostrils that made her want to gag at the tart sent. With a deep breath and a grunt she slowly stood up on her feet unsure whether to look around or stay where she was until she arrived but of course curiosity got the better of her so she reached out until her hand touched a metal surface. She furrowed her eyebrows and reached her other hand out until it met the same metal wall her left hand was on, she slowly glided her hands along the wall until she was met with a corner and decided to continue in hopes of finding an exit or a passageway. She continued sliding her hand on the wall, feeling all the indents and rigits dip between her fingertips until her foot had bumped into something stiff. If that wasn’t enough to startle her it returned the gesture with a deep groan which surprised her, tripping over her own two feet and landing on her butt on what she discovered was a cage bottom. She sat there for a moment realizing that she not only couldn’t remember her name but felt her memories slip away as images of broken down buildings, sand, a little girl and her mother, and a teenage boy staring straight at her started to drain from the depths of her brain until one image stuck with her, it was the same boy from before but he was sitting in front of her with warm brown locks and hazelnut eyes that were filled with tears as he held her hand. She tried to put a name to the boy but much to her dismay nothing came to mind.

“Is anyone there?” A light british accent shouted over the turning gears broke her out of her thoughts as it echoed through the metal cage. She couldn’t help but notice that it sounded awfully familiar but decided not to think much of it.

“Yeah” she answered after turning to the direction the voice came from. After a small pause another voice echoed through the cage.

“Alright does anyone know where the fuck we are?!” If she wasn’t in this situation Artemis would’ve laughed but she knew that now wasn’t the time. “And does anyone remember a thing? At all?” The voice added, sounding quite annoyed and Artemis has to admit she felt quite annoyed herself.

“No. Nothing, what about you?” The british accented boy responded before turning his head to the direction of the voice of the girl from before. Artemis wasn’t sure if she should tell them about the supposed boy she knew but she really didn’t know him so she thought it would’ve been better to just keep it to herself, now that she thought about it she didn’t even know her name which made her internally freak out but she knew if she wanted to get out of this situation then she would have to remain calm and put on her brave panties.

Artemis shook her head even though neither of them could see her before replying. “No, we’ve been in the shit thing for about 25 minutes now and quite honestly it’s getting annoying not being able to see anything.” After a few moments Artemis heard shuffling on the other side of the cage, followed by bangs of someone’s hands colliding on the rigid metal walls.

“Don’t bother. I already tried” she added on. With a sight and a groan the banging stopped, Artemis got up from the ground and started to walk to see if she had missed anything when her foot collided with what sounded like wood followed by a snort, she knew it was a pig but she wondered how she knew that when she couldn’t remember anything about her or her past life. Her thoughts were once again cut short by a clash and a bang followed by the cage violently swinging causing her to trip over the box and her head coming in contact with the wall right next to her, then suddenly everything stopped with a final jolt of the box and a bang. Artemis groaned and slowly stood up using the wall for support.

“Is everyone alright?” The same british accent flowed through the now silent box as they all migrated towards the middle.

“Just dandy” Artemis replied at the same time as the other boy replied sarcastically with “awesome” with a creek there was a blinding ray of sunlight, making the three on the box squint their eyes. Once they adjusted to the blinding sunlight the three looked at each other in confusion, Artemis finally got to take in the two’s appearance. The boy to her left had dark brown almost jet black hair spiked up so perfectly it almost amazed Artemis, he had petite almond shaped eyes and if she had to guess he was Asian. The boy to her right was the boy she guessed had the british accent, he had ruffled blonde hair that came down just above his eyebrows and warm chocolate brown eyes. The three of them looked up to the opening to see a slightly older boy with black shaved hair and dark skin with a smile on his face.

“So there are going to be other people...nice to know” he muttered as he looked at the trio that were covering their faces with a hand to block out the sun so they could see him. They looked at him in confusion but he shook it off and offered his hand, the Asian boy pushed his way to the front and grabbed his hand eager to get out. The dark skinned boy - which they still had yet to  
Learn his name - helped him out of the box and stuck his hand back down for the blonde boy to grab and helped him out, as he turned around to offer the girl his hand he saw her swing herself over the edge of the box making her way into the grass and soil. He looked at her in amazement, not expecting her to be able to do that as he had trouble get out when he first arrived but she was focused on something completely different. They all turned in circles examining the tall stone wall that towered over all of them that had a opening in the center and the fairly open grassy area.

“Where...the hell...are we?” The Asian boy asked as he continued to spin in a circle, he turned to what seemed like the only other boy here - except for the two boys that had just came out of the box - with furrowed eyebrows.

“Welcome to the glade”


End file.
